Intoxicated
by hislips
Summary: Box of Chocolates Chapter 9 Intoxicated: He arrived at her place wet and drunk but... there's a little surprise.


Ran liked nights like this. She was warm and cozy under her blanket, reading a book on her bed while it rained outside. The steam from her cup of hot cocoa swirling up and then disappearing, emitting the sweet scent of chocolate.

Ah. It was almost a perfect night.

Almost.

Sighing, Ran gave up trying to be relaxed. Yes, she liked nights like this especially when she was with Shinichi but that dolt was with Hattori-kun for their monthly night out. She and Kazuha-chan called it the Detective Nuts' Night Out since it would be just conversations about mysteries and tallying the cases they had solved in the month. Whenever they called their boyfriends out for it, an annoying glare was all they'd receive.

It's not like Hattori-kun and Shinichi will do something that will piss off their girlfriends, pertaining to the welfare of their relationships. Being Shinichi's partner for almost five years, she's the only person who knew how loyal her boyfriend was so she wasn't worried that he might cheat or flirt back if someone attempted a chance with him. She was more concerned about the cases they might stumble upon.

Unfortunately, the paranoia Conan and the Black Organization inflicted on her hadn't gone away. She was constantly worried whenever he was out and wouldn't text her for long hours.

When Ran found the truth, she and Shinichi agreed that there'd be no more lies and lurking in dark alleys and sticking one's nose where it doesn't belong. They also agreed to communicate often to ease their minds about the whereabouts of the other.

But right now, three hours since his last message, Shinichi hadn't contacted her. She tried calling every 30 minutes but it'd go straight to voice mail.

Glancing at the clock, it was almost one in the morning. She should be tired already. She had a long day finishing her thesis but she couldn't sleep without knowing the whereabouts of her boyfriend first. Fortunately, there were no classes the next day so she could afford this late-night waiting. She just hoped it wouldn't be an all-nighter.

Ran closed her book. It was futile trying to read to pass the time when she could not focus. Standing up, she saw how the rain poured hard outside and it just added to the worry she was feeling. She reached for her hot cocoa and drank its contents in one gulp, ignoring how the thick liquid burned her tongue. She wouldn't be enjoying its taste if she was worrying like this so it was better to consume it immediately and wash the sticky cup. She was not fond of having dirty dishes in her sink sitting overnight.

Wiping her lips, she moved towards the kitchen to wash her cup. Once done, Ran opened her door and looked at the door beside her apartment. It was Shinichi's. Although expecting that she won't see him standing there or hear anything from the other apartment since he would always come to her door first than his, she still had a little hope that he already went home.

But he was not. So, Ran went inside her own apartment and closed her door.

She checked her phone once again. No messages. She tried calling again. Straight to voice mail.

Sighing, Ran decided to have a warm bath. It'd help relax her nerves especially when she was already getting anxious because of her boyfriend's lack of communication.

Exactly twenty-two minutes later, Ran emerged from the bathroom now in her matching pink pajamas, hair still wet as she planned to blow dry them in her room. But first, she'd try to call him again.

Getting her phone from the kitchen counter, Ran was about to unlock her cell when she heard a knock from outside her door.

It could only be Shinichi because he was the only one besides Sonoko and her parents who were always dropping by her flat, and who else would be out there at this hour?

Almost running, Ran opened the door just in time to catch her boyfriend stumbling forward.

"Shinichi!" she cried while the force of his push made them sit on the floor. For a moment, she panicked when he fell on her. She thought he was hurt, he was soaking wet from the rain but when a smell hit her nose, Ran's worry turned to anger.

"Shinichi." She called again, this time her tone wasn't of surprise or concern. She was clearly pissed off, but sober or not, that kind of tone never failed to capture Shinichi's attention.

Looking up to her, the young detective grinned playfully at her with his pink face.

"Hi, Ran." He greeted happily and the anger Ran had been brewing was slowly dissipating watching him smiling at her like that. Despite years of being together, he could still swoon her with his smiles.

"Why are you drunk?" she asked, trying her hardest to be mad at him.

"Well… Hattori insisted we celebrate. And celebrate we did!" he exclaimed, eyes alight with glee.

Ran blinked. Celebrate? Why would he and Hattori-kun celebrate? She hadn't heard anything from Kazuha-chan that'd indicate that Hattori-kun had something to celebrate. On the other hand, if Shinichi had something to celebrate, she'd know all about it. They almost spent most of their time together so it'd be hard to miss.

She was about to ask but a violent shiver racked his body. She almost forgot that he was soaking wet.

"Get up." She said, standing and hoisting him up. It was hard because he was heavy and he was making little effort to help her make him stand on his own feet. Shinichi heavily leaned on her and Ran felt irritated that after a nice warm bath, freezing water was now seeping in her pajamas.

Heaving out, Ran tried to lean him on the wall and made work of his coat. He was just watching her, a smile still plastered on his lips while he watched her try to shed his wet coat off. She felt nervous and unable to meet his gaze because although his eyes were half-lidded and dazed, there was the intensity that she was always familiar with.

After successfully getting the heavy cloth off him, Ran immediately ran to the laundry room and dumped it in the laundry machine, not turning it on yet because by the looks of it, there would be more of his clothes that will need washing and drying.

She immediately went back to Shinichi, he might've stumbled and hurt himself since he literally couldn't stay on his own feet.

But Ran found him still leaning on her wall, fumbling through the buttons of his dress shirt. The button refused to come around, or maybe he couldn't really make his fingers work properly due to his drunkenness but that little pout and his pink cheeks were undeniably cute.

Ran had seen her father make a fool of himself whenever he was drunk. Aside from the obvious toll it made on his health, it was one of the reasons why Ran hated when her father was intoxicated.

However, with Shinichi, it was oddly amusing. He was uncharacteristically giddy and he was really pink. He was also smiling lovingly from time to time and although it was the first time she saw him this plastered, it was not unpleasant.

Still, he was a lot of work.

Stepping in front of him, Ran grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulders. Shinichi gave her a startled stare, it looked like he didn't sense her coming to him but when the surprise passed, he grinned and let his body lean on her. His wet clothes damping hers again but she was past getting annoyed.

They walked towards her room and once inside, Ran noticed that despite the rest of him was wet, his socks or the sole of his socks were dry.

He had nice quality shoes.

"You should remove your clothes." She said and separated herself from him to get the laundry basket. It was a good thing she did her laundry early morning so it was empty.

Putting it beside him, Ran left him again to rummage her closet. There was a lot of his clothes inside so it shouldn't be a problem but dressing him would be because when she got back to him, he was heavily leaning on her bedroom door, unable to keep himself upright.

Ran immediately ran up to him, towels and clothes on hand, and helped him stand straight. She wanted to have him sit down but he was soaking wet and if her bed got wet, then where would he sleep? She doubted he could hold up until she changed the sheet. Thinking quickly, Ran put on a small towel on his head, worked his buttons and successfully shed his dress shirt. Her eyes flickered on his bare chest and noticed that the pinkness on his face had traveled down to the bottom of his neck.

Ran found it… enticing.

Internally shaking her head, she fumbled with the buckle of his belt while Shinichi rubbed his face and hair with the towel. His back was against her door but when she slightly pulled on his buckle, Shinichi unconsciously thrust his hip forward, her hand coming into contact with a certain part of his body.

Ran blushed.

It's not like it's the first time she felt him. They've been in a five-year relationship and spent much time together both casually and intimately. But still, every time things like this would happen, she would still blush heavily and feel really embarrassed.

Usually, when accidents like this happen, him brushing against her or her brushing against him, Shinichi would always tease her and point out that she was always shy even though they've done it many times. This time though, she was thankful that he was so distracted by his own hair that he didn't notice his action and her reaction.

Finally, Ran had removed his belt and was now popping the button of his jeans. She stopped though when she felt the waist band of his underwear. It was wet. It needed to come off.

Turning a darker shade of pink, Ran pat the skin under his chin to make him look at her. He did, and as if just realizing she was there, he gave her a toothy grin. Ran couldn't help but feel warm at that smile. He was always so handsome.

"Can you take this off?" she asked quietly, gesturing to his pants.

Shinichi nodded enthusiastically and she had a feeling that Shinichi was misinterpreting what she had asked of him. He proceeded to unbutton his trousers while the small towel fell on his shoulder. Ran turned her back to him, cheeks becoming red as she busied herself with the task of getting her biggest towel.

When she returned her gaze back to him, her face turned crimson when she saw that he had taken off all his clothes, aside from his socks which he was trying to remove. No matter how many times she sees him, she still gets flustered at the sight of his naked body.

Ran looked away but held the towel open for him. When he saw it, he gathered it from her hands and wrapped it around his hips. Taking a sigh of relief, Ran finally looked at him. He was still weirdly smiling while trying to take off the last sock and Ran wondered what was the thing that they needed to celebrate that made his mood this good.

Good enough to drown himself with alcohol.

Rolling her eyes, albeit smiling, Ran held his hand and guided him to sit down on her bed.

Shinichi once again gave her a startled look before giving her a warm smile. Ran wondered if he once again forgot that she was there with him.

"Sit and wait. I'll go get some water and something to wipe you." She told him but he didn't respond this time. He was just continuing to rub his wet hair. Gathering the laundry basket which had his wet clothes in it (thankfully, despite his intoxication, he still dumped his wet clothes in the laundry basket and not in the floor), Ran exited her room and went straight to the laundry room.

She dumped the rest of his clothes in the machine then decided that she would turn it on later since she should separate his clothes before washing them. Next, she went to her bathroom to get a basin and a small cloth, then to the kitchen for some hot water for the basin and cool water in a glass which he could drink.

Balancing the things on her hands, Ran returned to her room. She was expecting him to have passed out, lying on her bed or something worse, vomited on her sheets and carpet, but he was just sitting there still, behaving like a good kid. Rubbing the towel on his still damp hair.

She could never be angry with him for being drunk when he was this adorable.

Smiling, Ran sat on the bed and pulled a chair in front of him to put her things on it.

"Here."

She presented him the glass of water and Shinichi took it from her hand. For a moment, she thought he'd be too inebriated to even drink because his hold wobbled slightly, but thankfully there was no need for her to assist him in having a drink. He could very well do it on his own.

Once finished, she got the glass from his hand, put it back on the chair and made work of the small towel and basin with warm water.

Wrangling the towel off excess water, Ran folded it in a small square and gently pat it on his cheek.

Shinichi lightly flinched but relaxed when he learned what she was doing. Her hand pressed on his face then traveled up to his forehead, down to his other cheek, to his neck and the back of it, back to the front of his neck and down to his chest.

Ran's face turned red. Shinichi was gazing at her with this half-lidded stare and it was unnerving her, making her conscious of her every movement.

Clearing her throat, Ran decided she'd soon combust if this continued.

"S-so, what was there to celebrate?" she asked as casual as she could while dipping the towel back in the basin. After squeezing the excess water then folding it into a small square and turning back to him, Ran was surprised to see him grinning fully, his eyes shining with excitement.

"You need to know the rest of the story first to know the reason!" he exclaimed. Ran blinked. Yeah, he was still uncharacteristically playful.

"O… kay." She replied, a little hesitant.

She continued to wipe his arm and even though she'd be listening to him, it didn't mean she should stop what she was doing. If Shinichi stayed cold, he could get sick.

"Hattori and I were having a drink and you know I stop when I feel tipsy, right? So, I was already feeling the buzz and when we were about to leave the bar, a customer announced that something of his possession was missing. Of course, being the great detective that we are, it was our job to solve the case!"

Ran rolled her eyes but smiled as she continued to wipe another arm.

"It was a pretty easy one. The culprit was the brother of the victim and the stolen item was hidden inside a half full soda can."

Furrowing her brows, Ran wondered what kind of item could be hidden inside a soda can. Surely it was a small one but what kind of small item was it to be a big deal enough to be a case.

"A ring." Shinichi answered her unannounced question. Huh, drunk and yet observant enough to read her.

"It was an engagement ring. The victim brought it for his girlfriend because he wanted to propose. It was a sapphire and diamond stone bought from United Kingdom. The cut was big and it looked chunky but he said it belonged to a queen from long ago. I don't care. I don't like it. Something like that will not suit you."

Ran's eyes snapped to his face.

"What I have for you is simple. But dainty, pretty and elegant. Like you."

_What?_

"W-what?" her mouth fell open and her hand that she was using to wipe his arm started trembling.

But it seemed like he didn't hear her.

"I didn't know Hattori was there as I said that. He just suddenly grabbed my shoulder and demanded to see the ring I bought for you. I let him because I had been carrying it since I bought it two months ago and I've been wanting to ask someone's opinion about it. That idiot liked it. Well based on his reaction, slapping me on the back and jeering. Said that we should celebrate because I'm engaged now!"

Shinichi laughed but Ran blushed harder.

"I said I haven't asked you yet so we didn't know your answer but he said he is a greater detective than I am, and that he was one hundred percent sure you will answer yes."

He was turning redder but Ran felt she would go up to flames any minute now.

"And I just… Well… I think I became overwhelmed by the fact that you will say yes, that's why I drank everything Hattori ordered for us." He paused and a wide-mile smile bloomed on his face. "You're the girl of my dreams. I've been in love with you since we were four. I never met anyone who was as kind, as sweet, as caring as you. You're very beautiful and everything you do makes me fall in love with you more. And I'm just happy, knowing that I'll spend the rest of my life with you."

She was looking at him, incredulously. Shinichi, did he just… propose to her?

Oh my God! He did just propose to her!

"Oh my God." She whispered, her hand dropping the small towel and slowly moved to cover her mouth. Her eyes widened some more as her face turned scarlet.

Shinichi wanted to marry her.

Shinichi wanted to marry her!

"Raaaaan…"

Snapping back to reality, Ran realized that Shinichi was looking at her like she had grown another head. She kind of wanted to smack him, how dare he look at her like that when he just dropped a bomb at her that casually.

But then again, by the looks of it, he wasn't aware of what he was saying.

This will be interesting when he sobered up tomorrow.

Ran pressed either of her hands on her flaming cheeks. Shinichi wanted to marry her?

When his hand came in contact with her shoulder, Ran almost shrieked. She was still trying to process what Shinichi wanted with her that her heart almost jumped when he touched her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He looked worried but his words were slurred.

Sadly, Ran couldn't respond. Her hands were still glued on either side of her face.

Shinichi might've realized on his own that she was okay because he gave her a lazy smile that made her heart jump out of her throat.

"I think, I shouldn't have said that." He said but he looked strangely unapologetic.

"Oh well…" He breathed and his hand on her shoulder slowly travelled to her neck, then to the back of it. He pulled her and Ran moved her hands away from her own face to his chest to brace herself from his sudden movement.

"Shini-!" she was cut off though when Shinichi leaned his face on the crook of her neck and bit the exposed skin. Hard.

Ran squeaked. Not really from pain but from the spark that seemed to ignite deep in her core.

The small towel lay forgotten on the floor. The task to wipe him was abandoned.

"God. You always smell so nice." He groaned and laid open mouthed kisses on her neck. His tongue caressing the area he had bit earlier.

With scarlet face, Ran tried to straighten her back and lightly pushed him. She did so, gently because she didn't want him to think that she was rejecting him.

There were a lot of questions in her mind right now and she wanted answers even though she knew she wouldn't be getting them tonight. Like, when did he realize he wanted to marry her? He was always busy with school and cases, there was no indication that he had been thinking of settling down with her.

Right now, Shinichi had ignored her pushing and instead, pulled her more to him. Her hands got squished between their chests as he continued to kiss her neck.

He moved to bite her jaw and Ran couldn't do anything but let her neck crane to the side to give him better access. She wanted to whack her head for having her body subconsciously caving to his touches.

"W-wait… Shinichi." She called out and still tried to put a little distance between them but Shinichi pushed her on the mattress with his body. He finally gave her some distance but it was only so he could slip his hand under her shirt. His hand immediately grabbing her bare breast, almost roughly.

"I really love this." He whispered in her ear as he gave her a squeeze.

Ran's eyes widened some more and she was sure her face was burning right now. Shinichi didn't seem to know what he was doing to her. He just continued to suck the skin on her neck, biting her jaw and chin, until his lips sloppily traveled to her mouth. Once he had felt her lips, Shinichi inserted his tongue inside her mouth and started to caress the inside of her upper lip. Ran gasped and felt like she was running out of air. He was pretty much overwhelming her with his hand and tongue and her mind that was already muddled because of his confession from earlier was turning mushier with the way he was attacking her.

So, really? After dropping that kind of bomb on her, he was going to initiate this?

She still wanted to know when he bought the ring he let Hattori-kun see.

Wait. The ring!

Grabbing his face with both her hands, Ran separated their lips, even putting a little force as she pushed him away.

He looked at her confusedly and a little hurtfully and Ran immediately felt guilty, especially when she's feeling the evidence of his arousal, warm and hard, against the towel wrapped around his hip and her clothed leg.

"Where's the ring?" she breathed, looking at him expectantly.

He seemed confused at first, thankful that the fleeting hurt from her actions earlier had disappeared. Then as if realizing the answer to her question, he gave her a toothy grin that didn't fail to make her swoon.

"It's in my coat pocket. I always bring it with me."

Ran's eyes widened in horror. It was in his coat pocket! The coat that was soaking wet and was now together with his other wet clothes.

She almost bumped head with him when she promptly sat up but it seemed Shinichi's reflex to her surprise actions didn't go away even though he was inebriated.

He looked at her confused, then his expression turned to hurt and disappointment when she stood up. He thought she was rejecting him, something that rarely happened in their five-year relationship. Ran immediately set him straight.

"I'll be right back, okay? I just have something that needs immediate attention." She excused, giving him a quick smile. He was still disappointed and no matter how much Ran wanted to assure him that she was not rejecting him, there was a more pressing matter at hand.

The sooner she tended to it, the sooner she could get back. Almost sprinting, Ran made her way towards her laundry room. She immediately opened the machine and found his heavy wet coat thanking whatever God that made her think that she shouldn't turn on the machine earlier. After fumbling with the pockets, she felt panicked when she couldn't find it but when she touched a hard but velvety box, relief washed her.

Carefully, she extracted the box from his pocket. It was dark blue and a little damp. It was unmistakably, a box for a ring.

Ran bit her bottom lip, her heart thudding heavily against her chest. Her fingernail pressed on the line where it should be opened and she lightly flicked on it. But before it could open though, Ran immediately closed it back.

It was the first time she saw Shinichi this drunk. Usually, he can decently hold his alcohol well, at best he was tipsy but he was never drunk like he was now. And Ran didn't know if he would remember everything he had said to her tonight.

He had an eidetic memory but Ran didn't know if he would remember that he proposed to her.

Her lips were tilting into a smile. She couldn't help the smile forming no matter how much she bit her bottom lip.

Shinichi wanted to marry her.

"_You're the girl of my dreams. I've been in love with you since we were four. I never met anyone who was as kind, as sweet, as caring as you. You're very beautiful and everything you do makes me fall in love with you more. And I'm just happy, knowing that I'll spend the rest of my life with you."_

She remembered his words and a full grin broke on her face. It finally sunk on her. The ring had pretty much confirmed everything. It was just not some random drunk story.

It was real.

A loud squeal emitted from her mouth and Ran could no longer hide the elation she was feeling.

She didn't tell it to anyone because she was afraid she would be judged but it was her dream to have a family with him. Shinichi is the only guy for her. He's the only guy who she was willing to give everything to. And knowing that he was feeling the same? Right now, she was the happiest woman alive.

But she wouldn't take away his chance to give her the ring. He had pretty much spoiled his own proposal and Ran couldn't do anything about it, besides all the proposals she'd heard and watched, his was the best.

She might be being biased but no one could pull something like that while drunk and naked.

Chuckling to herself, Ran wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. Amidst the overwhelming joy, she belatedly realized that she was tearing up from happiness.

Taking a deep breath, Ran went to the living room and placed the ring over a little shelf where her pictures of family, friends and Shinichi were situated. She wanted to place it inside the cabinet but the velvet box was damp, so she decided it needed air drying. Placing it in front of her and Shinichi's framed picture, Ran looked at the blue box and tried to contain the excitement she felt.

She was tempted to open it to know what kind of ring he got her. His voice from earlier played in her mind.

"_What I have for you is simple. But dainty, pretty and elegant. Like you."_

Blushing and not bothering to hide her big smile, Ran patted the blue box and went back to her room. Waiting for a couple of hours is nothing compared to when it'll be presented to her by the man she loves so much.

She saw him lying on his back on her bed, over her duvets. His arm covering his eyes and he was still clad in her white towel, but he finally situated himself properly on her mattress so Ran didn't have to do the challenging work of pulling him to the center of it.

Thinking that he was asleep, Ran tiptoed her way to the foot of her bed where the chair with the things she gathered from earlier was placed. But after she picked up the discarded towel from the floor and tried to push the chair away, Shinichi removed his arm from his eyes and pushed himself by his elbow.

"Ran?" he called and the roughness and deepness of his voice was making her stomach flutter.

"Hey, I thought you're already sleeping?" she asked as she continued to push the chair to the side. She decided that these things could wait until tomorrow to be put away. Right now, she needed to dress Shinichi or he will catch a cold.

God knows how easily he can be sick.

Shinichi didn't answer her but instead, he sat properly and moved back until his back was resting on her headboard. The heel of his palm came to rub his eye.

Ran felt a little concerned.

"Hey." She called softly and was now sitting beside him. His change of clothes folded neatly on her lap.

"I think I need glasses." Shinichi said as he continued to rub his eyes.

Ran's lips started to tilt up.

"Why?"

"Because my vision's getting blurry and everything's spinning."

Unable to hold it back, Ran giggled and Shinichi stopped his rubbing and looked at her accusingly. He was pouting and still very much pink from being inebriated and Ran couldn't help but find him really cute.

Shinichi's rarely cute. Well, except when they were young and he was Conan-kun. He was always good-looking, handsome, intimidating or looking sharp but right now, albeit the nakedness, he was cute.

And Ran marveled it.

Her giggles were cut off though when Shinichi suddenly leaned on her heavily, his nose pressing hard at the base of her neck.

"You smell so good. I want to eat you."

His voice was muffled but she clearly heard what he said and Ran's face turned a dark shade of pink.

Then Shinichi suddenly moved. His arm grabbed her waist tightly while his other arm was braced over the mattress to keep their balance. The cloth on her lap falling and mixing with the crumpled sheets beneath them.

Ran's eyes widened and her mouth went slightly agape.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured, looking at her dazedly. She could see the intensity of his feelings in his eyes as his pupils started to dilate, dominating his blue with black.

Shinichi surprised her further when he dipped his head and lick the bottom lip of her opened mouth slowly, sensually. She didn't have time to react because he looked at her squarely in the eyes and gave her a feral smile.

"And I want to fuck you."

She didn't know if her eyes could grow anymore wider, but they did and her face must've been neon red by now.

Ran stared at him wide eyed as his feral smile grew wider. She never heard him say anything like that before. Even though sometimes, their love making would run high in passion, Shinichi would always be restrained.

Dipping his head, Shinichi caught her lips and didn't waste any time to plunge his tongue inside her mouth. Ran gasped in their kiss. She couldn't keep up with his lips and the dance of his tongue. She felt like drowning, as if he was the sea, engulfing her with waves after waves of sensation.

Her hands that she didn't notice had moved around his neck and were clinging desperately to him, her fingernails cutting on his skin.

Suddenly, his lips separated from hers, making a loud smacking sound and then she found herself on her back with him on top of her and already situated between her legs.

His arousal pressed heavily against her inner thigh.

There was no time for any reaction as Shinichi pressed his hand on her jaw and tilted her face up, his mouth connecting with the smooth skin of her neck. He was nipping and sucking and kissing and Ran could only clutch at him as she moaned, her eyes closing at the sensation.

His mouth trailed lower and when she felt him reach the cloth of her pajama top, Shinichi harshly pulled her collar to the side until the buttons came flying around leaving all of her torso exposed to him.

To say Ran was stunned was an understatement.

"Shinichi!" she admonished. Even though what he ruined were just pajamas, she didn't want him destroying her clothes just because he couldn't wait to undress her.

But whatever scolding Ran had prepared disappeared when his mouth came to cover the peak on her breast.

The harshness of his suck and the way his hand played with the other bosom made her head tip back, sinking herself more on the pillows. She felt his tongue lapping at her dusky peak but then almost jumped when Shinichi used his teeth and ever so lightly, bit it. This kind of feeling stimulated her more and although she was not used to this ungentle caresses from him, it was not unwelcome.

She didn't know how long he was loving her breast. All she knew was that he was switching mouth and hand and she was thoroughly invigorated and strings of low moans were coming out of her lips.

But Shinichi once again abruptly halted and sat back. He wobbled slightly and Ran reached a hand to steady him, worried that he might fall off the bed and hurt his head. But Shinichi straightened on his own and gazed down at her.

Ran gulped.

Sometimes, on times similar to this, Shinichi would have a look in his eyes like he wanted to do more, like he wanted more to happen. But in their five-year relationship, Ran knew that she was still being shy and timid when it came to being intimate with him. And always, Shinichi would do things that he knew she was comfortable with.

However, this time, that look in his eyes didn't falter. He gazed down at her with strong lust and want as he darkly smiled at her.

She almost felt fear. She was afraid of what he might make her do to him or what he might do to her.

But she remembered his words from earlier, from his supposed proposal, and the fear washed away. This is Shinichi. No matter how intoxicated he is, he will never do anything to hurt her because no amount of alcohol in the world could make him forget how strongly he felt for her. It came to Ran's realization that his inebriation was stripping him of his composed and cool façade. She could see him. Every gaze he gave her was raw and open and it was thrilling to know that it was her that he had those kinds of feelings for.

His expression changed. Shinichi was looking at her, kind of confused and Ran realized that it was because she was smiling at him. He blinked twice before a soft smile bloomed on his face too.

She reached out and Shinichi caught her hand and bowed down so he can put it on his cheek. He nuzzled and kissed on her palm and Ran used her other hand to pull him for a kiss.

They kissed gently and lovingly. Their emotions morphed into their fervent kiss, filling their hearts with contentment. When they broke away, a little out of breath, they stared into each other's eyes. His gaze was still filled with love and want but the intensity subsided a little.

Then he bobbed a little and Ran almost forgot that he was drunk. It was kind of hard to remember that he was under the influence when the quality of his kiss didn't decrease even a little.

Laughing, Ran hold on his arms to steady him. He grinned down at her lazily and she grinned back.

"I love you, Shinichi."

Every time she would say that to him, he will have this look on his face like he was relieved or grateful or both. And every time he would hear it, he would kiss her. No matter where they were.

And right now, in the privacy of her home, Shinichi once again pressed his lips against hers and kissed her with all his might.

It wasn't like the last one. His intensity was returning but Ran wasn't feeling scared of it anymore. She tried to engage in his dance even when she felt she couldn't keep up with him.

He once again separated their lips and straightened his back and Ran missed the contact. It ended faster than his previous ones this night. But if he didn't have the chance to continue from earlier, he had now and Ran will not do anything to stop him.

He was kneeling between her legs and he slowly tugged at the waist band of her pajama bottom. He was looking down at her again with that feral smile but despite this uncharacteristic guise, he never looked more attractive.

His hair was mused, cheeks pink from the alcohol or from their activity, she wasn't sure. His lips were swollen and she was getting extremely hot with the way he was biting his bottom lip as if trying to contain his smug grin. His torso was exposed for her and the way the towel hung loosely, lowly on his hip, making her see the subtle V of his pelvic, as if taunting her.

She wanted to reach him but Shinichi beat her by tugging down her pants along with her underwear, quickly sliding down her legs. She didn't know where her bottoms landed because they were out of her sight in a matter of seconds. Ran couldn't dwell much on it though because Shinichi grabbed the back of her bended knee and lightly lifted her thigh.

Ran's face turned a deeper shade of red, especially when he peppered kisses on her knee, trailing down her inner thigh. She gulped and Shinichi felt her sudden stiffness.

But through his glazed eyes, he watched her carefully and gave her a lazy but devious grin.

Then without warning, two of his long fingers entered her.

Ran squeaked but not because she was hurt. She knew that Shinichi was aware of that because his grin turned wider as he felt how soaked she was.

Her heart hammered inside her chest as he slowly pulled his fingers out. Only to plow back in such a speed that made her clutch her sheet.

She sunk herself more in the mattress, eyes closing, her other hand wrapping around his arm, blunt fingernails digging on his skin. Then Shinichi moved again, slow and hard and although it was not something Ran was used to, her body was relaxing as she welcomed this kind of rhythm.

But then he did something with his fingers inside of her.

Ran's eyes opened and gaped at him, surprised.

He was smirking darkly at her. She watched as his eyes trailed from her face, down to her chest, to her abdomen, further down to her pelvic and finally, to the place where his fingers were buried.

She felt herself blushing from the embarrassment of his perusal and tried to close her thighs together as a poor attempt to hide. But Shinichi grabbed her leg to prevent her for moving further.

Ran had no choice but to watch him watch his own fingers move down _there._

"Shi-Shinichi…" she called, pleading, a little breathless and Shinichi finally looked at her.

His grin turned wider before he moved his head to her inner thigh, planting open-mouthed kisses, trailing up until he reached her pelvic then moving over to her secret place.

Ran's mouth hung open. She didn't know what to feel anymore. She was so embarrassed with where he was looking from earlier, so worked up with the way he was moving his fingers inside her and now he was… he looked like he was going to…

Ran gulped. She didn't know if she wanted this. Maybe she should stop him.

But when his lips finally arrived at his goal, Shinichi gave her lingering kiss as his fingers moved inside her again.

His mouth was warm and his lips were soft and wet and Ran closed her eyes, whimpering at the incredible sensation.

He gave her another loving kiss and she reciprocated with a loud moan before his kisses moved, trailing up again to her belly button. His tongue peaked out, licking his way up until it reached the valley of her breast before latching at one peak again.

His fingers continued to move deep within her. And when she opened her eyes she saw that he was now leaning down on her, his weight balancing on his elbow while his hand brushed the hair on her forehead. He was grinning deviously and Ran wanted to wipe that stupid grin.

However, his ministrations demanded all her focus and attention.

Then Shinichi pressed and curled his fingers again, this time with more force and Ran's back arched, her head tipping back more. A long drawn out moan escaped her lips.

"Shinichi." She breathed and she felt his lips on the column of her neck, nipping again, kissing again, trailing down to her chest again.

What he said earlier was true. He did love her breasts.

Then he did it again with his fingers and Ran's grasps on his arm and the duvets were getting tight. She whimpered, unable to fight the sensation that was making her weak. The sensation he was forcing her to feel.

"Shinichi!" she gasped as he continued to do it inside her. "S-stop."

And he stopped.

She opened her eyes that she hadn't noticed she'd closed again and stared at him. He was still grinning devilishly but his eyebrow was cocked upwards, as if mocking her.

Challenging her to not retract her words.

"You want me to stop?" he asked, his voice low and husky and she hated how she loved hearing it.

Ran bit her lip. Did she want him to stop? He was doing something in her that he hadn't done before and it was overwhelming to say the least. It was like he was sucking all her strength to fight whatever he was making her feel. It was a bit too much.

But looking at him, he was enjoying this. She didn't exactly know when but she had a feeling Shinichi wanted to do things like this to her and was holding back himself because he knew she could get overwhelmed easily.

When they marry, it should be give and take. Ran knew she was giving him more in other aspects of their relationship, but when it came to being intimate, maybe she could meet him halfway.

She couldn't just do something she wasn't ready to, but at least she could try.

And it was not like he was making her do things to him, it was the other way around.

All she needed to have was the strength to receive it.

Grinding her hips on his palm, Ran pressed her hand on either side of his cheek and pulled him.

"No." She said determinedly before crushing her lips on his.

Shinichi was quick to reciprocate and tangled his tongue with hers, coaxing it to dance with him. His fingers were moving again, a little rough as he pushed hard inside her.

He suddenly separated their mouths and immediately latched on one of her breasts, sucking hard.

Ran was wrecked. She was feeling too much, receiving too much and her hand that was back to wringing her duvet flew to her mouth to smother the strings of moans she was crying out.

Shinichi left her breast and nosed her hand. He was moving it away from her mouth and when Ran figured out what he was doing, between his fingers inside of her and the other hand on her breast, she had the mind to look at him accusingly.

"I want to hear it." He said and flickered his tongue lightly over it.

Her apartment had sound proof walls but it was embarrassing to have her sinful sounds resonated in her whole apartment.

But with the way Shinichi was rubbing his nose on her hand, and his ministrations hadn't subsided even a little, Ran couldn't deny him what he wanted.

Placing both palm on his shoulders, Ran closed her eyes and let herself be drowned by him. She felt Shinichi going back to her chest, latching on her breast again, sucking, playing her as his fingers moved harshly, hard and fast.

When his thumb pressed on the nub above her folds, Ran cried out. She was bombarded with too many sensations, she felt she was being swallowed whole. She couldn't do anything but receive everything he was giving.

It just so happened that Shinichi had so much to give.

There was no slow build up. The coil in her stomach tightened immediately and her peak hit her like speeding freight train.

Her hands grasped onto him desperately. She would apologize later for the scratches she marred but right now, she needed him to hold on to.

Her orgasm took longer than before and she was not used to it. She was moaning, mewling and crying out and when she thought it was finally going down, Shinichi entered her, unannounced.

A new wave of sensation, much more powerful than the previous one, engulfed her violently. She was holding onto him, crying out loud as he mercilessly pushed himself harder into her.

"Fuck…" She heard him groan and Ran, finding the strength, opened her eyes to stare up at him. He was gritting his teeth so hard to the point she thought they would crack. He was looking intently at her, too many feelings swirling in his eyes.

Lust.

Want.

Love.

"You're so beautiful." He ground out, closing his eyes as if in pain.

Ran's hip pushed back and Shinichi let out a long guttering moan. The sound of it was foreign to Ran's ears. It was the first time she heard him moan like that but she couldn't bask in that new found discovery because his tempo had changed and she knew Shinichi was motivated to finish her.

His hips thrust faster and harder and being overly sensitive earlier, Ran thought she had lost her mind when she reached her second peak.

It was powerful, like an explosion and shattering everything on its wake. Her back arched as she silently screamed. The raw and incredible sensation washed over her body violently leaving her out of breath and trembling.

When she felt herself clamped around him, Shinichi pushed once, twice before she felt his warm release inside her. He once again released a sound between a moan and a growl, as his hands pressed firmly on either side of her hips.

She knew that would leave a mark.

Then the room went silent and the only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

Ran took a deep breath and her hand shot up to pull back the hair sticking on his forehead. He looked down at her, his mouth slightly opened as he regulated his breathing. His gaze was still a little dazed but he gave her a soft grateful smile.

When her hand fell on his cheek, Shinichi grabbed it and nuzzled her palm. He proceeded to kiss her skin until it went down to the inside of her wrist.

Ran gave him a beautiful smile too and Shinichi leaned over her, kissing her once again.

The passion had run down and he kissed her lazily, slowly but even more lovingly.

When they separated and had moved to a more comfortable position, lying side by side, Ran continued to push his hair back and Shinichi caressed her still reddened cheeks.

"I love you so much." He confessed and pulled her into a tight hug. "And I can't wait to marry you."

Ran didn't know how long she stayed awake. Shinichi had long surrendered himself to slumber but the warmth in her heart that his words left was still flaming in her chest.

Hugging him tighter, Ran closed her eyes feeling satiated, content and happy.

"Me too."

* * *

AN: There's a short sequel for this. After I am done with it, I will be working on SBIB again. Hopefully I can update soon. Life sucks sometimes but I have to do what I can do and writing ShinRan really helps. Shout out to my dear friend Ku10-41 for being so supportive and for proof-reading this. Also, I would love to here from you guys. Just, don't be harsh with the criticism. ;)


End file.
